Recently, various functions of, e.g., a copying machine and printer used in an office are beginning to be installed in a single apparatus, and an image processing apparatus called a digital multifunction peripheral (MFP) is put on the market. This MFP is obtained by installing a printer controller having an image processing function in a copying machine, and has functions of both the copying machine and printer. The number of functions of the MFP is more and more increased by further adding a facsimile function and the like.
Conventionally, some digital MFPs have a sleep mode in order to reduce the power consumption when they are not in use.
Since, however, electric power is slightly consumed even in this sleep mode, some users shut down the main power supply. Also, the final user more and more desires to shut down the power supply of the main body because the security awareness increases in recent years.
Accordingly, some recent digital MFPs have a mode called a shutdown mode in which the main power supply is shut down after all input jobs are completed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-265174 describes that if an image forming operation is under execution when an instruction to shut down the main power supply is accepted, a message indicating that the instruction to shut down the main power supply is accepted is displayed, and the main power supply is shut down after the image forming operation is completed.
In the conventional apparatus, however, a message indicating that the power supply shutdown instruction is accepted is displayed, but no information about how will presently input jobs be executed is displayed.
For example, neither a message indicating presently input jobs nor a message indicating jobs to be recovered and jobs not to be recovered when the power supply is shut down is displayed. In addition, a print job (called a secure print job) which is input as a job but is not executed unless a predetermined operation including the inputting of a password is performed is displayed as a job waiting for execution, but is not executed unless the predetermined operation is performed. No message taking account of (the state of) a job like this is displayed.
Accordingly, the user can know the existence of a job waiting for execution or a job under execution, but cannot know the timing at which the power supply can be shut down without any job disappearance (cancellation). Also, if a storage type job, such as the secure print job described above, which is not executed unless a predetermined operation is performed is input, it is difficult for the user to know the existence of this storage type job.